


Just A Kid

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Jack Kline, Pregnant Jack, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack's heat starts early, when he's out of the bunker at night, and alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written a/b/o before so bare with me. also the dadstiel affection is almost sickening, im not even sorry for making him so soft and mushy

__as soon as jack stepped (limped) through the bunker doors, the horrific stench of burnt rubber met everyone's nose and they looked up as the bunker door slammed shut, their hearts dropping and anger pooling in their stomachs as they took in jack's condition.  
  
the poor kid's hair was all over the place and his clothes were torn and messy (as well as soaked from the rain), exposing bits of skin and showing several bruises and bite marks, his pants weren't even pulled on correctly and his belt was missing, his cheeks were stained with dry tears and his eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed.  
  
everyone knew exactly what happened.  
  
castiel was the first up, rushing over to his surrogate son and the shivering boy fell against his chest, letting out a pitiful sob as he clung to his father and trembled, sam and dean making their way over and trying to soothe him.  
  
"you're okay jack, you're okay now." castiel cooed, petting the smaller omega's hair at shushing him, said omega only sobbing into his chest and clutching his shirt tighter.  
  
castiel looked up at sam and dean before he nodded his head to the side, hoping the brothers knew what he meant and thankfully they did; castiel watching as the the two walked off, dean going to start jack a bath and sam going to get the young boy some clothes.  
  
"m-my....i-it started ear-early and so-someon-one..." jack tried, choking on a sob before he could finish and shoving his face further into his father's chest, castiel's heart breaking even more (if that was possible) as he realized what jack was trying to say.  
  
"everything's gonna be okay jack, we're gonna get you cleaned up and it'll be perfectly fine, alright?"  
  
jack nodded against his chest, sniffling and taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as castiel slowly led him to the bathroom to get washed up, sam coming in and placing a pile of clean pajamas next to the towels so they'd be ready for jack.  
  
"you need help, jack?"  
  
"n-no, i got it." he whispered and castiel nodded, giving him a small kiss on his head before they left jack alone, walking away and making it back to the war room.  
  
"did he say what happened?" dean asked gently, castiel taking in a shaky breath and turning to the winchesters before he spoke, "he....he got his heat early and someone must've smelled him i-i dont know, he wasn't able to say much."  
  
"cas, he's gonna be okay."  
  
"i know sam, its just...."  
  
"its just what?" sam asked, castiel taking another breath as he looked down at the floor, praying that jack's emotions just over powered the rest of his scent.  
  
"he didn't smell like he was in heat anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

jack stared out the window of the impala, curled up with his arms around his stomach.  
  
it had been a week since that god awful night.  
  
a week that was _supposed_ to consist of him staying in his room and working himself through his heat, but nothing had happened.  
  
well, except he had started getting sick halfway through the week, having to scramble out of bed and rush to the bathroom so he didn't vomit on things that shouldn't be vomited on (so, anything).  
  
that's when castiel proposed the idea of seeing a doctor, because they all had a pretty good idea of what was going on.  
  
they just didn't want it to be true.  
  
"its gonna be okay, you know that right?" sam asked (why does everyone keep saying that?) from the drivers seat and jack nodded, unable to make his vocal chords move and make any sound, letting one of his hands shift over to the top of his belly and rest there. "because no matter what happens, we're here for you."  
  
jack gave the man a tiny smile, his anxiety going up by a million as the younger winchester parked the car, said winchester and castiel getting out of the car, but the small omega was unable to make himself open the door and walk out.  
  
castiel frowned as he saw jack still in the car and he gently opened the door for him, bending down a little so that he could meet his son's eyes and the kid looked back at him with wet eyes, ".....what if i'm pregnant?" he mumbled and castiel put a hand on jack's shoulder, squeezing it a little.  
  
"then we'll get through it."  
  
jack slowly got out of the car, grabbing his father's sleeve as the three made their way inside, the adult omega able to feel jack's hands shaking against him.  
  
sam went up to the receptionist, jack sitting down in a barely comfortable chair next to castiel and the angel put his arm around jack's shoulders, pulling him closer for a semi-hug and jack gladly took it, trying to calm down as he inhaled his father's scent.  
  
jack liked castiel's scent the most, it wasn't that dean and sam had bad scents, it was just that castiel's was the most.... _motherly_.  
  
he never got to scent his mother, but he remembers feeling safe with her, he remembers how comforting she was and the angel's scent had the same affect as she did.  
  
castiel smelled of fresh rain and hot chocolate with marshmallows on top, a mixture that worked so well and made jack relax almost immediately, it was something that jack always enjoyed, unless castiel was upset and then his scent goes rotten and he reeks of sour milk, and jack hates that scent more than anything.  
  
sam, his other father, smelled like the brand new pages of a book and freshly brewed coffee, with a tiny hint of fire wood; smelling like burnt toast when he was upset.  
  
and dean....well, when jack first smelled him, he fucking _reeked_. his scent was so sour and _angry_ that jack could barely stand it, it was like rotten meat and burnt hair. but now, he smells like clean laundry and cherry pie and jack likes it a lot, always letting it fill his senses whenever the oldest winchester hugs him.  
  
jack smells just like kelly, or that's what castiel had told him.  
  
castiel said that kelly smelled like freshly baked pastries and black tea with milk and sugar in it, and when she was upset (which was a lot when castiel first was around her), she smelled like burnt rubber and gasoline.  
  
"jack?" a nurse's voice snapped jack out of his thoughts and he looked up, swallowing thickly and castiel smiled at him, "you're gonna be okay, jack." the man cooed before giving a small kiss on the head.  
  
jack got up and followed the nurse into a room, the young omega sitting on a cushioned table and cringing as the paper crinkled beneath him, putting his shaky hands in his lap and picking at his nails.  
  
he didn't want to be here.  
  
he _wanted_ to bolt out that door and never seen any of these goddamn doctors or nurses or receptionists ever again.  
  
he _wanted_ to be home with castiel, sam, and dean.   
  
he _wanted_ to be walking into the kitchen and see dean making breakfast and his fathers reading up on a case.   
  
he _wanted_ pleasant smells all around, not the chemical-ly stench of the doctors office and the worrying scent that castiel and sam had been giving off.  
  
he _wanted_ to _**leave**_.  
  
jack looked up as he heard the door creak open and he met eyes with a female doctor, " _Dr.Victoria Vantoch_ " was printed on the ID that hung from her coat pocket, said ID also letting people that she was an alpha.   
  
"hello jack, im dr.vantoch, but you can call me vicki if you'd like." she smiled, holding her hand out for him to shake and it took jack a second before he grasped her hand, giving her a weak shake. "hel-hello."  
  
vicki sat down on a small cushioned stool, her clipboard resting in her lap as she looked up at jack, the boy curling in on himself under her stare.  
  
"now, your father's have told me that your heat ended early, correct?"  
  
"y-yes."  
  
"how early, exactly?"  
  
"a day after it started.....i think."  
  
"when did it start?"  
  
"last week, sunday night." jack mumbled and a chill went up his spine as flashes of that night filled his mind, the boy shaking his head to try rid himself of such horrid thoughts.  
  
"do you have any idea why it stopped?"  
  
"they--my family--think that i-i got pregnant."  
  
vicki nodded, scribbling something on her clipboard before placing it down on the small desk beside her, rolling over to the small cabinets on the other side of the small room and he opened a drawer, pulling out a small measuring cup with a blue screw-on lid.  
  
"okay, so we're going to have to do a urine test to see if they're right or not." she explained and handed jack the empty cup, "come right back to this room once you're done and we'll wait and see, okay?"  
  
jack nodded and hopped off the cushioned table, leaving the room and making his way to the bathroom, doing his business before going back and giving dr.vantoch the sample, the female alpha leaving as jack hopped back up onto the table.  
  
he prayed that he wasn't pregnant, praying to his absent grandfather that he wasn't about to have a child. its not that he didn't want a child, he liked kids and wanted them, but not now and _definitely not_ like this.  
  
he was a kid! he had been alive for what? a year? year and a half? it was way too early for him to even have a relationship, let alone a _child_.  
  
jack looked up from his shaking hands as the door opened once again, dr.vantoch and his fathers walking into the room, jack's hand grabbing the first arm it landed on and gripping to it tightly, said arm happening to be sam's and the man moved closer to jack, wrapping his arms around the anxiety-filled omega, said omega immediately taking a deep inhale and letting his father's scent fill his senses.  
  
"so, i did the test." vicki started and jack looked up, his body already starting to form tears and his hands kept shaking, trying to keep his breathing steady with great difficulty, "....the test came back positive."  
  
_no. no. no. no. no!_  
  
jack immediately sobbed, burying his face into sam's chest and castiel went to the other side of him, gently rubbing the boy's back as he cried and vicki walked over to him, handing castiel a pamphlet and a business card, "call me when he decides." she spoke softly and then left the three alone.  
  
the angel looked at the pamphlet and seeing it was information on male abortions, his eyes widening a little before he quickly put it in his coat, along with the card before he went back to comforting his son.  
  
"wh-what am i-i gon-nna do-o?" jack stammered, choking on sobs as he tried to calm himself down, still clutching onto sam's flannel like his life depended on it. "jack, if you don't want the baby, you can always--"  
  
"i-i can't kill it!"  
  
castiel jumped at the boy's outburst, but he quickly regained himself and ran a hand through jack's hair, causing the omega to look up at him; "nobody is going to make you abort the baby if you don't want to, you can keep it or not. its entirely your decision."  
  
jack took a deep shaky breath, sitting up straighter and wiping the stray tears off his face, loosening his grip on his father's shirt as he tried to stop crying, taking one more deep breath before he spoke.  
  
"i....i want to keep the baby."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rowena using pet names for jack is my biggest weakness ever okay deal with it

castiel winced as jack let out another ear-piercing scream, letting everyone in the bunker know that a contraction was at its peak.  
  
the young omega had gone into labor about two hours ago, the first contraction sending him into a panic attack that castiel had to help him come down from, the angel having stayed by his son's side since then.  
  
"how long until rowena gets here?" sam asked as he walked into the room, his heart aching as he saw jack's face buried in castiel's neck, tears pouring down his cheeks and wetting the man's trench coat as the two rocked through the contraction, "minutes from now, she said she was about an hour away an hour ago."  
  
jack let out a heavy breath, followed by a tiny whimper and sam walked over, putting a hand on his back and rubbing slightly, "water break yet?" he asked and the laboring omega shook his head, getting a frown out of sam.  
  
"you called dean, right?"  
  
"yeah, he was on his way when i called him, but--"  
  
"he's a day-long drive away." castiel finished, sam nodding sadly and everyone looked up as the bunker door creaked open, " _finally_." jack mumbled, which got a small laugh out of castiel and the younger winchester went off to get rowena, appearing seconds later with the red-haired omega by his side.  
  
thank god that rowena had agreed to being jack's midwife, because they didn't know if this child would be fully human or not and they didn't wanna take any chances.  
  
also, jack would feel so much more comfortable with someone he knows instead of an unknown doctor shoving their fingers inside him to check his dilation.  
  
"how's our little mother doing?" rowena smiled and jack gave her a look that mirrored castiel's "i'll smite you" glare almost perfectly, which was returned with a small chuckle from rowena, "i know exactly how you feel, dear. lets get you on the bed, so i can check ya."  
  
castiel walked jack to the bed, easing the pregnant omega onto the mattress and jack's fathers left the room so that the witch could do what she needed, jack's cheeks flushing red from embarrassment as she did so.  
  
"hmm, you're only at three, so we've started, but it may be awhile."  
  
"oh, joy." jack scoffed as he sat himself up and rowena laughed, the omega putting a hand on his bump and rubbing the small swell.  
  
his belly hadn't really ballooned out like he thought it would, it was rather tiny in fact, like he just ate a lot and he was bloated. this worried him at first, but rowena and plenty of google searches said that it was perfectly fine, that his little pup was just growing near his back.  
  
he didn't know much about his child, only that it was healthy and ready to come into the world, but even though he knew little to none, he had found himself talking to the pup at least once a day, telling it about his family and who it would grow up to meet.  
  
during sleepless nights, when the pup would kick him and keep him up, he'd put a hand on his little belly and rub it gently as he talked and talked.  
  
it was calming, honestly.  
  
jack sucked in a sharp breath as another contraction hit him, rowena immediately by his side and she took his hand, the omega putting his head on her chest as he breathed through the pain and she sat him up, using her free hand to rub his lower back.  
  
"keep breathing dear, you're doing good."  
  
"what the _hell_ do you think i'm doing?" he growled out, a small smile spreading out on rowena's lips at the boy's remark and she continued to rub his back, jack gripping her hand tightly and taking shaky but deep breaths, letting out a long groan as it finished.  
  
"can it just.... _appear_ out of me?"  
  
"afraid there isn't a spell for that, just yet." rowena mumbled with a smile, and jack sighed, but returned the smile as he laid his hand on his belly, the pup kicking against his palm.  
  
just shy of fifteen minutes later, another contraction pierced through jack's body, making him growl in pain and rowena helped him stand, calling for castiel so the angel could keep his son steady as they rocked through the pain.  
  
"i-it hurts really bad." jack breathed out, squeezing castiel's hand before yelping as he felt a flush of water pour out of him, the boy looking down at the puddle of water at his feet and then looking back up at his father with scared and wide eyes.  
  
"hey, its okay, just take a deep breath." castiel cooed, taking a deep breath with jack as he walked his son to the bed, sitting him down, "it's gonna be okay, this means that it'll be time for the birth soon--"  
  
"ohgod."  
  
"-- _but_ , that also means you get to meet your pup soon and then all the pain will end, okay?" the man cooed and jack nodded, getting into position for rowena to check him and castiel sat behind jack, holding his hands and keeping the boy propped up, rowena checking his dilation.  
  
"oh my, that was fast."  
  
"what? what was fast?"  
  
"he's fully dilated." rowena spoke as she put a sheet over jack's lap, the omega's breathing picking up as he panicked and castiel did his best to calm him, rowena opening the door and calling for sam, the alpha quickly coming in to comfort his son.  
  
"jack, you're going to need to push on your next contraction okay?"  
  
"i-i can't do this! i can't!"   
  
jack cried out as a contraction racked through him, making him arch his back as if he was trying to escape the pain, sam gently putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back down, the boy's back to his castiel's chest and his hands squeezing the man's tightly.  
  
"you can do it sweetheart, you're gonna be okay." rowena cooed, tugging on her gloves as she went to jack's lower body, "c'mon doll, you gotta push now."   
  
jack let out a whimper before he bore down and pushed, sam and castiel right beside him as he shouted in pain and he let out a heavy breath, panting to try and get air into his lungs, sweat already forming on his hairline.  
  
his moment to breathe was short lived as more pain came his way, forcing him to push once again and he groaned out in pain, crying out as the aching turned to burning, "aaah! it b-burns!"  
  
"jack, don't push, i know your body is telling you to, but _don't push_." rowena spoke, being stern yet gentle with her words, "just let the contractions do their job and breathe through it."  
  
jack whimpered but obeyed, holding back the urge to push and just trying to breathe evenly, his fathers having to coax him out of panting a couple times when the pain got worse, the omega letting his head fall back against castiel's chest and the man ran a hand through jack's damp hair, "you're doing excellent, jack."  
  
the young boy gasped as he felt the head pop out of him, the burning going away somewhat, but a strong ache and a faint stinging taking its place; "ca-can i push now?"  
  
"yes dear, just two more pushes and you'll be done."  
  
jack took a deep breath before pushing again, letting out a groan that turned into a scream as he pushed with everything he had, rowena carefully guiding the shoulders out and the boy gasped as he felt the baby slip out in a fluid motion.  
  
tears poured out of jack's eyes as he heard a baby-- _his_ baby--let out a loud wail and rowena lifted up the squirming newborn girl after tying the cord off.  
  
"you did it, jack." sam cooed as he wiped the boy's tears away, rowena grabbing a small cloth and washed the baby off before swaddling her up in a small towel and handing her to jack, who oh so carefully took his daughter, the baby almost immediately calming down as she was settled into her father's arms.  
  
"hi baby, hi-- _ow_ \--why does it still hurt?" jack mumbled, cutting himself off as pain shot through his back again, "that's the after birth dear, one small push should do it." rowena informed and jack did as told, delivering the afterbirth and the red-haired witch quickly got rid of it before proceeding to clean jack up a little, laying a sheet over him when he finished.  
  
"do you have a name for her, yet?" castiel asked, proudly looking down at his son and his granddaughter ( ~~ _holy fuck_~~ ), carding his fingers through jack's hair. "yeah, i....i have one."  
  
"you gonna tell us?"  
  
jack let out a small laugh, gently holding the baby girl's tiny hand as she gripped tightly onto his thumb, "i want to name her rowan....rowan kelly winchester."  
  
rowena looked up as jack declared the name, "i--i don't want to make any assumptions, but--"  
  
"you've done nothing but help me throughout this whole thing, and i....i felt that it should be recognized, plus it sounds pretty." jack smiled and rowena laughed, walking forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead, "i'm honored, darling."  
  
jack smiled, looking down at the small bundle in his arms, tears forming in his eyes again as he looked down at his sleeping daughter.

**•◇•**

  
jack turned his head as he heard a knock on the door, the omega (slowly) getting up from his bed and walking over to the door, opening it and smiling as he saw dean on the other side, hugging the taller man and dean gladly hugging back.  
  
"sorry that i missed the big event."  
  
"its fine, you were a state away. plus, it was....kinda gross." jack muttered and dean laughed, the two breaking apart and the boy opened the door more for dean to walk in, the hunter's gaze landing on the small crib beside jack's bed and he quietly made his way over to it, peering inside and smiling at the sleeping baby.  
  
"whatcha name her?"  
  
"rowan kelly."  
  
dean smiled, turning his head and looking at jack, walking over and hugging him tightly, catching the boy a little off guard, but he hugged back anyways, dean pulling away after squeezing him to death for awhile.  
  
"im really proud of you, kid, it takes a lot of strength to do what you did."  
  
"giving birth is rather hard."  
  
"no, not that--well, partly that, but you went through some traumatic stuff and a lot of people would've done whatever they could to forget that it ever happened but, you powered through and now you're a mother--father--parent--whatever it is...and that....that takes so much more strength than i could ever have."  
  
jack smiled at him, warmth spreading through his chest at dean's words, "i couldn't just.....do that. it would've destroyed me, i....i'm glad that i was able to have her." he spoke and dean smiled at him.  
  
"i should let you sleep." he mumbled, ruffling jack's hair a little before making his way out of the room, "night kid."  
  
jack mumbled a 'goodnight' back as dean closed the door behind him, then making his way over to the crib and rubbing rowan's tummy, smiling down at her.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just put some of my favorite and least favorite smells for their scents bc idk wtf to do


End file.
